


Not So Bad

by Citis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mild Gunplay, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Citis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His business with Danse wasn't yet concluded...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on something else, but I went from an angsty, depressing mood to wanting to write gunplay, so yeah.  
> I'm not really sure this qualifies as gunplay, though? I guess it does, lol.

Final Judgement was a massive gun, much too large to use during foreplay. Maxson kept a sleek black 10mm pistol stashed away for all those times he needed something smaller.

Pulling it out of the drawer, he brushed rough fingers over smooth surface, sighing at fond memories. He lived out the moment for a while before holstering the gun and heading out to board a vertibird.

His business with Danse wasn’t yet concluded…

* * *

Since Sole had been through, Maxson didn’t have defenses to worry about, and only had to hack a ridiculously easy terminal to reach Danse. The previous Paladin seemed almost terrified when he saw the Elder step through the elevator doors. Though as terrified as he may have been, he approached the man, keeping a reasonable distance from him.

Maxson drew his gun and waved it at the ground in front of him. “Come here,” he said, watching Danse move closer. “On your knees, synth.”

Hesitantly, Danse got down, kneeling in front of the man he once called leader. “Arthur, you promised him you wouldn’t bother me.”

“I know what I promised,” he nudged the tip of the gun against Danse’s jaw. “Open your mouth.”

Danse obeyed. He made a small noise when Maxson shoved the gun past his lips. Another noise, a whimper, sounded when Maxson flicked the safety of the gun off. Forcing the gun further toward the back of Danse’s throat, Maxson laughed, a low and deep sound. He pulled the gun out, watching the saliva trail up until it broke. Maxson brushed the wet surface of the gun against the stubble on Danse’s cheek.

As Danse stared straight ahead, his body tense with fear, Maxson brought up a booted foot to Danse’s chest, roughly shoving him back. Pressing his boot down, he pointed the gun between Danse’s eyes. “Are you fully aware of the power I hold over you?” he moved his foot up, stopping just below Danse’s collarbone. “I could fucking kill you now.” Further, and his foot hovered over Danse’s throat. “My word to him is the only thing keeping me from doing it.” He dropped his foot, gently pushing down on the jugular below, slowly increasing pressure.

Danse coughed when the pressure became too much, and Maxson stepped back. He set his gun down on the desk nearby, and shucked his coat to rest it over the chair. “Sit up,” he demanded. His suit was unbuckled and unzipped to his hips by the time he approached Danse again. “Don’t make me explain what I want you to do.”

No explanation was needed -- they had done something like this before, so Danse _knew_. He settled his hands on Maxson’s hips, pulling the Elder closer and mouthing him through the material of his sleek uniform. Maxson grunted and bucked his hips. He tapped his fingers on Danse’s shoulder, silently showing his impatience.

Danse tugged Maxson’s uniform to his knees, taking the head of his cock in his mouth. The taste was familiar, calming, and Danse took more, flattening his tongue out along the bottom of Maxson’s length. His eyes fluttered closed, and he hummed when the tip bumped the back of his throat. (Maxson’s hadn’t been the only cock he sucked, but his was definitely his favorite.)

Maxson grabbed a handful of Danse’s hair, clenching his fist tight enough for Danse to feel the pull, to draw a small moan from the former Paladin.

Danse knew exactly what to do to bring Maxson close to and over the edge. With his tongue flat and his teeth slightly moving along the top every now and then, it wasn’t long before Maxson was pulling out of his mouth and cumming on his face. All over his features, in his hair and his mouth, Danse was a pretty, hot mess. Roughly, Maxson pulled Danse’s head back, getting a good look at his work, before knocking the former soldier down, onto his back. “Mm, yeah,” Maxson hummed. “Still a bitch.”

The former Paladin went to sit up, when Maxson kicked him back. “Stay down.”

He was left watching the Elder dress himself and holster his gun after a brief, quick cleanup. He was left watching _his_ Elder call the elevator, left with a gnawing pain in his gut when Maxson glanced at him, a very subtle, very sad expression gracing his rugged yet youthful features. “It’s been nice, synth.”

Danse brushed his fingers across his face, across the cum drying there, shortly after Maxson stepped inside the elevator and left him alone. He stared at the ceiling of the bunker and sighed. He’d miss being on the Prydwen...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not critique my work.
> 
> My headcanon, at least for this specific fic, is that Danse is pretty well practiced in sucking dick, so he's good at it.


End file.
